It's Been a Strange Day
by feedthehungry
Summary: Post Conlusions. After years apart, the science club is back together, and there are still some mysteries of the wormhole that have yet to be solved. Rating subject to change.
1. Josie

Takes place after Conclusions. After years apart, the science club is finally reunited. FYI: Being that I live in America, Blake Holsey is also going to be in America, even though its a Canadian show.

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

* * *

Five years. 

It had really been five years since it happened. Since she had come home. Since graduation. Since Avenir. Since Blake Holsey High had shut its doors forever.

Josie Trent finished packing her bags. After college, she had done freelance science work for a number of different companies. She had just finished a job in Los Angeles and was now off to the airport. Her plane, however, was not bound for home. Flight 894 was destined for Clearvale, Maine.

After high school, Josie had lost most correspondence with her friends. She hadn't seen Lucas in over a year, since Corrine's college graduation. The last time she saw Z was a couple months before that, at her own graduation. The only person she really stayed in touch with was Corrine. The two spoke on the phone at least once a week and Josie tried to visit her friend whenever possible. Most of the time Marshall would be with Corrine on these visits.

And then there was Vaughn. Vaughn . . . Josie had last seen him at Corrine's graduation party. She didn't speak to him, just saw him in passing. They hadn't spoken since that last day at Blake Holsey High. The awkward tension between them only grew during college; the length of time they spent apart made it harder.

As Josie checked out of the hotel she thought about her current situation She had received offers from a number of companies asking her to sign on for a more permanent job. They offered any amount of money, any base location, as well a number of other perks. They all awaited her reply. But right now Josie was only thinking about the wedding.

* * *

Review! No, seriously. All it takes is one review and the next chapter will be up. I've actually already written it. 


	2. Lucas

Mmmkay . . . I got reviews (Yay Me!). The few few chapters are just gonna be filling in what the characters have been up to from conclusions to when the story takes place. And here's chapter 2.

* * *

Lucas walked down the desolate halls of Blake Holsey High. "Hello?" he called tentatively. "Is anybody there?" 

Lucas turned down another dark hallway. He thought he heard something in the distance. It sounded like . . . beeping? Suddenly he heard something creak behind him. He turned around quickly and saw a girl standing there. She was about 18 years old with long red hair. She was dressed in a Blake Holsey High school uniform.

"It;s you!" Lucas exclaimed, rushing toward her.

"Lucas," she said. "I knew you'd do it. I knew you'd find me."

Lucas embraced her, glad to have finally found her. Now if that annoying beeping would stop. . . .

Beeping . . . alarm clock. Lucas's dream faded and he was back in his apartment. He reached over and hit his alarm clock until the beeping stopped. He rolled over and glanced at the time before rolling over again. And immediately turned back and looked at the clock. 10:37? Lucas scrambled to find his glasses. He slept in. It was an eight hour drive to Clearvale and he wanted to make good time.

Lucas quickly changed his clothes and started throwing papers and disks into a bag. He had put most of his luggage into his beat up old car the night before, but he still needed to bring the data.

It had been five years since Blake Holsey High closed, but Lucas still worked on the mysteries that surrounded it, especially finding Josie's clone.

Josie . . . It had been over a year since they had seen each other. Lucas stayed in touch with Marshall. After all, they were best friends. Everyone else, however, seemed to fade aways Lucas dove head first into his work on the Wormhole. Give years after Josie had stopped Avenir, Lucas still tried to find her clone. Every time he thought he was getting close, he would find himself at another dead end.

Lucas grabbed a pop tart on his way out the door. After all, it was a long drive to the wedding.

* * *

Hey, you know how this goes. Review. 


End file.
